


No Going Back

by purplepanther



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepanther/pseuds/purplepanther
Summary: When Timmy mistakes Gene for his twin brother, Gene decides to play along.





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).

Gene Crane is a thirty-year-old elementary school teacher who awakes with a groan as a streak of like shines brightly on his face. He’s disoriented for a moment before he remembers the phone call from the night before. His twin brother Randy had called and asked him to spend the night and watch Timmy because his babysitter had an emergency and needed to leave. Gene had readily agreed, knowing that his brother wouldn’t be able to get away from work. 

Gene barely been able to pay the woman before she’d rushed out the door, letting him know that Timmy had already gone to bed for the evening. He’d thought nothing of crawling into his brother’s bed and passing out. Slipping out of bed, he doesn’t bother pulling anything on over his boxers, the summer heatwave that’s been gripping them still holding strong.

Pushing open Timmy’s cracked door all the way, Gene’s morning wood jumps in his boxers as he sees the sight of his six year old nephew’s bare ass, his sheets kicked down at the foot of the bed, clearly unhappy with the heat. 

Becoming a teacher had been both the best and worst choice Gene had ever made, each day spent trapped in a hellish heaven of his own choosing. His desire for children was something he’d never told anyone, never acted on, but if ever he’d had a type it was Timmy. His blond hair is worn long, his eyes are huge and blue, and his mouth is the poutiest and most inviting Cupid’s bow that Gene’s ever seen.

Gene’s jerked off to the thought of him on more occasions than he cares to admit, and seeing him like this, he can’t help the way his hand slips into his boxes, the way he gives himself a good squeeze and a stroke. He freezes when Timmy shifts and makes a sound, his legs spreading wider, revealing the brown furl of his asshole. 

Without thought he takes a step forward before he catches himself and spins, walking towards the kitchen. He quickly fills a bowl with cereal, but pauses before he pours the milk, his cock still aching, tenting his boxers. Fishing his cock out, it barely takes a half dozen strokes before his balls pull up and he comes with a loud groan, his cum striping out across the corn flakes. He gives himself one last squeeze, ensuring that every last drop lands in the bowl. 

Gene’s barely tucked himself away when a sleepy Timmy shuffles into the kitchen. Gene almost drops the milk he’s pouring onto the cereal when his eyes slide over the smooth expanse of his nephew’s naked body, his little cocklet and tiny balls in full view before he climbs onto the chair, blocking the wonderful view.

Timmy takes the spoon that Gene offers him, and Gene’s heart races as he watches the huge spoonful moving towards Timmy’s mouth. He knows he should move, should hide his quickly returning erection, but he can’t look away from the way that Timmy’s face twists, the way his eyes suddenly go wide before he moans. And fuck if that isn’t the most lewd sound he’s ever heard. 

Timmy chews his mouthful before he turns a beaming smile towards Gene. “Thank you for your special cream, Daddy. You know it’s my favorite.”

Gene’s cock jumps at being called ‘daddy.’ It’s not the first time Timmy’s mistaken him for Randy, his twin brother, but it’s certainly the most startling as the implication of what Timmy says sends all his remaining blood south. 

Deciding to see where this will lead, Gene ruffles his hair and gives him an indulgent smile as he says, “Anything for my favorite son.” He sits, partially to hide his erection, and partially because he feels so unsteady. He mechanically pours himself a bowl of cereal.

Timmy giggles around his mouthful, gulping loudly when he swallows, and he says, “Silly, Daddy. I’m your only son.” He suddenly shoves his bowl across the table, milk splashing over the side as he rises and climbs onto Gene’s lap.

Gene’s spoon clatters loudly against his bowl as it slips from his fingers as Timmy’s thighs splay on either side of the erection that rises between his legs. Gene know that he put a stop to this right now, that this is beyond wrong, that there is no going back from this already. The way that Timmy’s legs suddenly purposely clench around his aching cock is a temptation he just can’t pass up. He tries to tell himself that it’s just because it’s been so long since he’s been laid, that Randy has clearly already done this, so he’s not hurting anything, but that’d be a lie.

“Can I warm your cock, Daddy?”

Gene almost swallows his tongue and nearly comes right that instant at the absolute filth that just came out of his seemingly innocent nephew’s mouth. How long has this been going on? How has he never known that his brother had the same urges? “Nothing would make Daddy happier,” Gene says, still playing along. “Why don’t you show me how you like it best?” 

When Timmy suddenly stands on Gene’s thighs, wobbling slightly, Gene reaches out with trembling fingers, and wraps them easily around Timmy’s thin waist, marveling at how small it is, at the way he can encircles it completely, at how smooth his skin is. He doesn’t hold back his groan when Timmy bends over to pull out Gene’s cock from his boxers, pushing the cloth aside. Gene grits his teeth and fights the urge to come as they’re tiny fingers wrap around him as his eyes lock on Timmy’s exposed asshole, the tight furl clearly already lubed as though he’d been expecting this, trained to be ready to take his Daddy’s cock every morning.

Fuck, Randy is a lucky bastard. Gene shoves his chair back, needing to commit ever seconds of them to memory as he helps Timmy sink down, his tiny little hole settling on the tip of Gene’s cock. If that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen, he isn’t sure what is. His respectively sized cock looks absolutely massive against the six year old. He knows he should let Timmy go at his own pace, but any self-control he has suddenly snaps, and he Gene uses his grip on Timmy’s waist to push him down as his hips thrust out. 

Timmy yelps loudly as he rapidly sinks down the solid length of Gene’s cock, and Gene groans he’s engulfed by the tightest, hottest hole, he’s ever had the pleasure of being in. When he finally bottoms out in Timmy’s clenching hole, he knows suddenly now that there is no going back, that he’ll never be satisfied with anything but this again. “Fuck, you’re so perfect, so fucking tight around my cock, made just for me,” he groans.

Hand sliding down, Gene’s hips buck as he encounters the hard rise of Timmy’s cocklet, his enjoyment of this unmistakable. Timmy’s body twitches then as he makes breathy little sounds, and Gene realizes with amazement that he’s coming, his body growing tighter as it milk’s Gene’s cock. Gene’s right on the edge when he hears the front door open. Timmy hears it two because he tenses, and that’s all it takes to push Gene over the edge, groaning loudly as he bucks, trying to drive himself deeper as his brother rounds the corner into the kitchen.

Randy’s clearly startled, and Timmy gives a confused glance between him and Gene, asking, “Daddy?”

The smile that stretches across Randy’s face is the filthiest thing, Gene’s ever seen. Randy makes no effort to high the erection that tents his pants as he saunters forward while unbuttoning his shift before he releases his cock. “How’s Daddy’s favorite little slut? Have you been taking good care of Uncle Gene?”

Before Timmy can answer, Randy is pushing his cock between his perfect, pouty lips, proving to Gene that yes, they do look magnificent wrapped around a cock. He doesn’t stop until his balls are pressed against Timmy’s chin, tear streaking Timmy face as he gags from it, but he doesn’t but up a fight, just eagerly accepts the cock that makes him. 

“How’s his ass? Tightest hole you’ve ever been in, eh, Gene?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Gene groans, still fully hard. No way he’s going soft anytime soon as he and his twin brother, spitroast a six year old boy. “Should have done this ages ago. How long you been fucking your son?” 

Randy doesn’t pause in long dicking his son’s throat, the obscene sounds coming from Timmy’s throat echoing around the room. “Started him on cum after Sherry died. And you can imagine that one thing quickly led to another.”

The thought of little Timmy eagerly drinking down a bottle full of cum is nearly too much for Gene to bear, and it’s a real pity that he hadn’t gotten to see it. It doesn’t take long for Randy to come, pulling out to paint Timmy’s panting face with thick white stripes. The little boy whines as his treat is pulled away before reaching up and collecting the cum, excitedly gobbling it down, cleaning each finger before he does it again.

“Been wanting to share him for a while now. Never thought it would be with you, Gene. How about you carry him to my room, and I’ll show you our little toy box. I have a special one I’ve been saving for the right occasion.”

Gene easily stands with his cock still buried deeply within Timmy’s tight ass, and gives him a few good bounces as he follows his brother down the hallway certain that this is going to be a day that he won’t forget anytime soon.


End file.
